darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Harknest
Harknest is a city that most Harss's from the Noble Line have grown up in. The city is surrounded by a wall with only one entrance leading into the city and watchtowers posted around the wall. History Harknest was formerly a village founded by Hunter Anderson many years before Darkness. The village eventually developed into a full town one hundred years after Darkness's defeat. The village was known for being very skilled in the hunting and killing of harks, and thus it adopted the name. Five hundred years after it's founding, the town was burned down by Addy Johnathon, a Fire Elemental. Rebecca Harss witnessed this. This became the reasoning for her foundation of The Swordsmen, which both hunts down Elementals and Mages as well as keeps the town of Harknest safe. Through the Swordsmen, it eventually developed into a city. Government Harknest considers itself to be separate from Entherstia despite still being required to pay its taxes. Being separate, they have their own form of government, which is a democracy. The city is run by five officials elected by the populace, one official being the top official and is in a sense the mayor of Harknest. Harknest is also partially a monarchy due to the Swordsmen's involvement in the government. Families of Nobility Harknest has a two Noble Families. These two families have been around since the foundation of Harknest and have kept it around ever since. *The Anderson Family, responsible for the foundation of Harknest, and have a good reputation in the Swordsmen. *The Harss Family, Noble Line, long time family friends of the Anderson's, and responsible for the foundation of the Swordsmen who have kept the city safe throughout many generations. Layout Appearence Harknest is a large city with a wall surrounding the entire city. It rests in a plainy next to a river, which the city was built on, and the remnants of a burned down forest just behind it. Its buildings are made of stone and wood, stone being the main part of the building with wood used in some places of the structure. The streets are made of cobblestone. The city is separated by districts. *Market District - Where many shops and restaurants are located. *Residential District (Wealthy, Normal, Poor) - Where housing is generally located. *General District - A mix of Residential and Market. *Swordsmen District - Where many Swordsmen Based buildings are located, including the Swordsmen Outpost and Rebecca Academy. *Government District - Where many government buildings are located, including the City Halls, the Harknest Court, and Tawn Academy. Notable Places Swordsmen Outpost The Harknest Swordsmen Outpost is the main Swordsmen Outpost, nicknamed the HQ as it was the first Outpost built. This is where off-duty Swordsmen stationed in Harknest will eat and sleep most of the time unless they have a home in Harknest. Meetings between Generals will be held here 1/5 of the time. Swordsmen are always here for obvious reasons. Harknest Library Holds a large assortment of books of all genres. Is open to the public and has a lenient return policy. The library has a rich history as it's been burned down and rebuilt multiple times in the past. A few Swordsmen patrol around the library. Harss Manor A large manor that has housed the Noble Harss Line for centuries. Throughout the Manor are portraits of past Leader's of the Swordsmen. The Manor is made most of wood and stone, much like most Harknest buildings. Unlike most of Harknest, stone comprises the base while wood makes up most of the structure. The Manor is occupied by the Harss Family, currently only consisting of Tybalt Harss and Erin Harss as the rest are either missing or dead, and the family's eight servants. Swordsmen are always stationed at the Manor's gate. A layout of the Manor can be found here. (Credit Goes to Jaz for making it) Anderson Manor Has been the home for the Anderson family for centuries. The structure of the manor is similar to that of the Harss Manor, as to be expected, though the layout is a bit different. The Manor is occupied by the Anderson Family, currently housing three generations of Anderson's, and the family's eleven servants. Swordsmen are always stationed at the Manor's gate. Whitley's Pub Located on the shady side of city, well-known meeting spot among criminals mainly due to the fact that what goes on in the pub is, for some reason, overlooked by the Swordsmen. Run by Edward Whitley, a fox anthro and high-ranking member of the Harknest Mob. Whitley runs the cities black market. Doubles as an inn, making it one of the four inns in Harknest. Swordsmen are never stationed here, but some like to stop in for a drink when off-duty. The Catacombs The Catacombs are a system of tunnels under Harknest. The catacombs are used as a cemetery for the dead whose families could not afford a place in the Harknest Cemetery. The catacombs also serve as an evacuation method, the tunnels leading out of the city and ending at the remnants of a burned down forest. There are entrances located all around Harknest, including the basement of Harss Manor, Anderson Manor, and the Swordsmen Outpost, all of which are locked. Swordsmen patrol the area. The Port On the river is a port where ships can come and go. The port can hold fifteen ships, three of them open to the public as long as they pay docking fees. The rest are for Swordsmen, Fishing, Transportation, and Trading Ships exclusively. The Port is patroled by Swordsmen at all times. Unique Laws *If a Swordsman asks you to remove your mask, you must do so. *The use of any sort of destructive magic inside the walls of Harknest is prohibited. *The underground tunnel system is off limits to all residents and visitors unless given special permission or in the event of a disaster. Trivia *The population of Harknest is mainly human and felinae. 45% of the population consists of humans, whereas 45% of the population consists of felinae. **The other 10% is a mix of other anthro species. *Harknest accepts both human and feline currency. Category:Towns and Cities Category:Locations Category:Swordsmen